Une soirée de rêve dans la peau d'un autre
by ilovedragohermione
Summary: idée venue en regardant HP4  - Et si, le soir du bal, Hermione n'avait pas danser avec Victor Krum, mais seulement avec quelqu'un ayant l'apparence de Krum ?
1. Une Soirée de Rêve

_Bonjour, Bonsoir,_

_Voici une Os (peut-être une suite si j'ai le temps ! )_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une Soirée De Rêve<strong>_

_**Dans La Peau d'Un Autre**_

* * *

><p><em><span>POV : Drago Malefoy.<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard,<em>

_Dans un couloir._

* * *

><p><strong>- Tiens voici quelques mèches de mes cheveux et on joue le jeu jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?<strong>

**- Oui, Drago**, affirma le bulgare avec son accent.

Il prit les mèches que je lui tendis et il partit. Quant à moi, je bus la potion, m'examina dans la fenêtre qui me fesait face et je partis en direction de la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard,<em>

_Bibliothèque._

* * *

><p>Quand j'y entrais, elle était là, au fond de la salle avec plusieurs volumes poussiéreux et évidemment, elle lisait. A cet instant, elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, ce qui veut dire qu'elle lit quelque chose d'intéressant et si je la dérange maintenant, elle me dirait non et m'en voudra toute ma vie ou plutôt, elle en voudra à toute la vie de Victor Krum. Donc je pris quelques livres qui m'aideraient à terminer mon devoir de potions en attendant que la Belle soit plus attentive. Je m'installais pas loin d'elle et commencais mon devoir. Tout en travaillant, je lui jetais quelques coups d'oeil et je l'aperçu en train de remettre sa mèche en place qui la gênait dans sa lecture. Des chuchotis se fit entendre, je tournais la tête et vit une émeute de fille qui me dévisageait, je les fit taire d'un regard et elle s'en allèrent, me laissant seul avec Elle. Elle referma son livre et commença à aller ranger tous les autres volumes, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait partir. Je rangeais mes affaires et alla la rejoindre, elle était en train de ranger ses affaires quand je lui dis, avec un accent bulgare :<p>

**- Hermione, est-ce que tu aurais un cavalier pour le bal ?**

**- Non, pas encore**, me répondit-elle en rougissant un peu.

**- Voudrais-tu que j'y t'accompagne ?** demandais-je.

**- Oui, je veux bien,** dit-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

Un grand sourire se mit en place sur mon visage, enfin sur celui de Victor. Et il faut que j'arrête, après tout, elle ne m'aurait jamais dis oui, et elle vient de dire oui à Victor Krum, pas à moi.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard,<em>

_Dortoir des Serpentards._

* * *

><p>Oh Merlin, dans une heure je vais danser avec Hermione Granger. Je mets une mèche de cheveux appartenant à Krum dans la potion et je bois le polynectar d'une traite. Je récupère les petits flacons dans mon sac contenant du polynectar, j'ajoute les cheveux de Krum et les mets dans ma poche. Je pense en avoir assez pour la soirée.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, <em>

_Grande Salle._

* * *

><p>Je descends les escaliers avec l'apparence de Krum et je vais vers Krum sous mon apparence et je lui rappelle notre accord quand il se met à lever la tête, à écarquiller les yeux de stupeur ainsi que la bouche de surprise. Je me retourne vers ce qui retient son attention et je la vois. Elle est magnifique. Je m'approche d'elle et lui tends mon bras qu'elle prend timidement. Nous faisons notre entrée avec les autres participants à la coupe de feu et nous commençons à danser.<p>

Pendant toute la soirée, nous parlons et j'apprends à la connaitre de mieux en mieux. Quand elle me regarde bizaremment et me demande en rigolant :

**- Victor, tu commences déjà à avoir des cheveux blancs ?** rigole-t-elle.

Cheveux blancs ? Oh Merlin, le polynectar !

**- Hermione, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?** je lui demande pour pouvoir glisser ma potion dans ma boisson.

**- Oui, je veux bien. **

Je nous fais sortir de la cohue et lui fais un baise-main tel un vrai gentleman comme ma mère me l'appris. Je pars chercher des verres et glisse la potion dans mon verre que je bois d'une traite et j'en reprends un autre. Je me dirige vers Hermione qui a l'air contrarié et lui tends son verre.

**- Quelque chose ne vas pas, Hermione ?** je lui demande en essayant de reproduire l'accent bulgare du vrai Victor Krum.

**- Non, rien. Je m'amuse bien avec toi.**

Et elle me sourit, d'un sourire naturel et franc. Je le lui renvois et l'emmene vers la piste de danse.

La soirée continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de potions, je jette un coup d'oeil vers Victor avec Pansy et il me fait un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il est dans la même situation que moi alors il faut que je dise au revoir à Hermione. Je m'en vais mais en tant que gentleman, je me depêche de lui dire que je me suis très bien amusé, que c'était la meilleure soirée de ma vie et qu'elle est sublime, ce que je pense sincèrement. Elle me sourit, ses joues prennent une teinte rosée et elle me dit :

**- Merci Victor.**

Je me raidis. Pour elle, elle a passé la soirée avec Victor Krum et non avec Drago Malefoy. Je m'en vais, les épaules voûtées par la tristesse qui s'abat d'un coup sur moi.

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard,<em>

_Couloir menant au dortoir des Serpentards._

* * *

><p>Je me dirige vers les Serpentards et j'aperçois Blaise dans le couloir. Il se retourne en entendant mes chaussures claquer sur le couloir. Et il affiche un air surpris. Ah oui, c'est vrai, le ploynectar arrête de faire son effet.<p>

**- Dr..Drag...Drago ? C'est toi ?**

**- Evidemment que c'est moi**, dis-je d'une voix encore plus traînante que d'habitude.

**- Mais tu ...**

Il ne termine même pas sa phrase tellement il est surpris parce ce qu'il vient de voir. Et une illumination se fait dans sa tête, je le vois selon l'air qui est sur son visage. Il esquisse un sourire.

**- Alors, elle était bien ta soirée ?** me demande-t-il en devinant le plan que j'ai effectué avec Krum.

**- Superbe, sauf que pour elle, c'est avec Krum qu'elle a passé la soirée et non avec moi.**

Il affiche un air triste, sombre. Et sans plus un mot, on se dirige vers le dortoir des Serpentards.

* * *

><p><em>Voilàààà !<em>

_J'espère que cela vous a plu et dites moi, par review, si je dois faire une suite ou pas, please !_


	2. Lettres & Révélations

_Bonjour, Bonsoir !_

_Voici la suite et finalement, j crois que je vais en faire une mini-fic mais faut pas presser mon imagination et j'ai pas trop le temps donc je vais essayer d'écrire et de finir cette mini-fic pour pas que je l'abandonne ou que je la suspende !_

_Bref, je vous poste ce chapitre à 00h15 et c'est HALLOWEEN ! Je suis tellement fatiguée que mes yeux me piquent (faut vraiment que j'aille enlever mes lentilles) et que j'ai du recommencer 2 fois ce chapitre car comme la conne que je suis, j'avais fermé la fenêtre sans enregistrer (je me félicite moi-même !) !_

_Quelques indications :_

_- chapitre court, je sais mais c'est pour vous tenir en haleine (mouhahaha! C'est pas drôle, je sais.)_

_- *...* ce sont les pensées d'Hermione_

_- Contexte : c'est les vacances entre la 4è et 5è année et parfois, Victor et Hermione se voient (grâce au transplanage !)_

_Assez de blablatage, et faites place à la lecture. En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lettres<strong>_

_**Et**_

_**Révélations**_

* * *

><p><em>*C'est bizarre. J'ai cette drôle impression que ce n'est plus le même. Comme si c'était avec un autre homme que j'avais dansé le soir du bal.<em>

_Dans ses mots, dans ses expressions, dans ses manières, il n'est plus le même._

_C'était avec un autre Victor Krum que j'ai dansé. Cet homme m'avais pourtant sembler si parfait le soir du bal._

_Dans ses mots, ses mots si doux et prononcés d'une voix si tendre et si élégante m'avaient charmés._

_Dans ses expressions, si différentes et pourtant si charmantes m'avaient touchées._

_Dans ses manières, si douces et si attachantes m'avaient attirées._

_C'es l'homme avec qui j'étais le soir du bal qui m'a attiré. Pourquoi a-t-il changé ? Je ne comprends pas comment on peut changer en si peu de temps._

_Je devrais le lui dire...*_

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione Granger s'installa à son bureau, pris un parchemin, trempa sa plume dans de l'encre noire et commença à écrire.

* * *

><p><em>" Cher Victor,<em>

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer cette lettre._

_Cela va certainement te décevoir mais comme tu me connais, je ne compte pas tourner autour du pot. Donc je prends le temps d'écrire cette lettre pour te dire ce que je pense. Peut-être que je me fais des films, peut-être que j'ai mal interpréter mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qui se passe. _

_Bref, il me semble que tu n'es plus le même que le soir du bal. Quand je reçois tes lettres ou quand on se voit, ce n'est pas le Victor Krum que j'ai rencontré au bal. Pourtant, c'est ce dernier qui m'a charmé, c'est lui qui a su percer ma carapace. J'aimerais tellement que tu redeviennes le Victor que j'ai connu au bal. C'est avec lui que j'ai envie d'échanger des lettres, c'est lui que j'ai envie de voir. _

_Je pense que cela te blesse de lire cette lettre mais il fallait que je le dise. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te cacher ceci. Alors voilà et si tu ne veux plus me parler, je comprendrais ta décision._

_Bises,_

_Hermione Granger."_

Victor plia la lettre soigneusement et la rangea dans un tiroir. Ensuite, il s'installa confortablement à son bureau, il sortit un parchemin, trempa sa plume et commença à écrire une réponse à la lettre d'Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>"Chère Hermione, <em>

_Il faut que tu saches la vérité._

_Je comprends totalement ta décision et je respecte ta franchise de m'avoir dis tout cela. Mais, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas été franc envers toi et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de tout te dévoiler. Tu as le droit de connaître la vérité. Tu mérites de savoir ce qui s'est passé avant et durant le bal. Pour que tu comprennes, je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début..._

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_- Krum ! Viens-là !_

_- Le bulgare s'exécuta sans rien dire, bien qu'il soit célèbre, Victor Krum était effrayé à l'idée de se mettre Drago Malefoy à dos._

_- A ce qui parait, tu intéresses Hermione Granger et tu comptais l'inviter au bal, est-ce vrai ?_

_- Oui, c'est vrai._

_Drago emmena Victor à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes._

_- Je vais t'ordonner de faire quelque chose mais il faut vraiment que tu n'en parles à personne, même pas à ton balais, est-ce assez clair ?_

_- Oui, c'est très clair, répondit Krum en tremblotant légèrement._

_- Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on échange nos places le soir du bal._

_Victor en resta abassourdi. Drago Malefoy voulait passer une soirée avec Hermione Granger._

_- Mais avant le bal, tu me donneras quelques mèches de tes cheveux et j'irais, moi-même, inviter Granger au bal. Ensuite, le soir du bal, je te donnerais des fioles de polynectar et chaque heure, tu en buveras une avec une mèche de mes cheveux._

_- Très bien. Mais cela veut dire que je passerais la soirée avec Pansy Parkinson ?_

_- Oui, Krum. Elle ne te plait pas ? Demanda Malefoy avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres._

_- Non, pas du tout, au contraire ! Elle est ... charmante ! Répondit Krum avec ironie._

_- Et évidemment, personne ne saura au courant de notre petite affaire, conclut Malefoy en serrant la main de Krum._

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

_Quelques jours après, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant la bibliothèque pour que je lui donne une mèche de mes cheveuxet c'est avec mon apparence qu'il ait allé t'inviter au bal. _

_En effet, tu as raison Hermione. Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu as passé la soirée, c'est avec Drago Malefoy. C'est lui qui a réussi à te séduire, c'est lui que tu as envie de rencontrer et d'échanger des lettres. Et je comprendrais parfaitement si tu m'en veux pour ne pas t'avoir dis la vérité plus tôt mais j'avais fais un pacte._

_Bien à toi, _

_Victor Krum."_

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle était pétrifiée devant son bureau. Jamais elle n'aurait cru une seule seconde qu'elle avait passée la soirée avec Drago Malefoy et qu'en plus, elle avait été attiré par cette personne.

* * *

><p><em>Voilàààààà !<em>

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une petite review, pleaaaaase !_


	3. Correspondance

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_Je vous ai dis que je m'étais du temps à pondre un chapitre et surtout à le poster !_

_Voici, le chapitre 3, en espérant que vous allez aimer, bonne lecture !_

_Et merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

><p><em>(Merci à Amber1994, pour sa petite remarque !)<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer<span> : Tout appartient à JKR !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Correspondance<strong>_

* * *

><p>Depuis le début des vacances, Drago n'était pas sorti du manoir. Il restait dans son lit, allongé, avec un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et il pensait, il rêvait. Il repensait à la soirée du bal qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'Hermione. Et il rêvait de son avenir avec elle mais c'est toujours à cet instant que Blaise débarque et Drago revient sur terre.<p>

- Allez Drago, bouge !

- Laisse moi Blaise.

Ce dernier s'assit au bout du lit de son meilleur ami et décida de lui faire un peu la morale.

- Ecoute bien, Drago. Tu as passé une soirée avec Granger et cela restera gravé dans ta mémoire mais arrête de te morfondre comme ça. De toute façon, elle croit qu'elle a passé la soirée avec Krum et elle ne saura probablement jamais que c'était toi. Tu as été heureux pendant une soirée, tu as passé une soirée de rêve dans la peau d'un autre alors maintenant, je veux que tu redeviennes le Drago Malefoy froid et arrogant que tous le monde connait, d'accord ?

- Blaise, tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Tu crois que j'oublierais aussi facilement le regard qu'elle avait en fin de soirée ? Je suis sûr qu'elle est folle amoureuse de Krum, elle est tombé sous le charme de son cavalier le soir du bal. Elle m'a apprécié le temps d'une soirée seulement. Et je ne veux pas de ça, je veux qu'elle soit à mes côtes tout le temps, je veux qu'elle me regarde tout le temps avec son regard tendre et pas avec celui de la haine, le regard qu'elle n'adresse qu'à moi, un regard rempli de haine et de colère. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de ne pas être obligé de me cacher sous l'apparence de quelqu'un pour pouvoir passer une magnifique soirée avec elle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir lui avouer tout ce que je ressens quand je la vois mais tout en étant moi-même. Tu comprends ?

Blaise, avant de répondre, soupira en voyant la détresse dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi perdu, désespéré et sans repères qu'à cet instant. Il aimerait tant pouvoir le consoler, lui dire que ça va aller, que tout va s'arranger, qu'ils trouveront une solution à deux mais il savait, au fond de lui-même et Drago le savait aussi, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'il n'y avait aucune solution, aucun recours à cette situation. C'était perdu d'avance. Drago Malefoy, sang-pur, et Hermione Granger, née-moldue. Déjà, Lucius Malefoy s'opposera à ceci et serait même capable de tuer Hermione. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Un contraste tellement fort que cela ferait même jaser la Gazette du Sorcier. Rien n'a commencé et rien ne commencera entre eux deux, c'est voué à l'échec.

- Non Drago, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux ressentir envers Granger car je ne l'ai jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un mais ça à l'air tellement fort que j'ai peur pour toi. J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais faire.

Drago regarda son ami et soupira. C'est vrai que maintenant, qu'il y pensait, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour passer juste quelques secondes avec sa bien-aimée. Blaise, voyant qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, laissa son ami seul et partit. Drago resta allongé dans son lit en pensant, encore et encore, à ce souvenir.

* * *

><p>Hermione n'en revenant toujours pas, elle relut plusieurs fois la lettre de Krum pour en être sûre et certaine. Et après des centaines de lectures, elle s'avoua qu'elle avait bien passé la soirée du bal avec Drago Malefoy. Et c'est sur ces pensées, qu'elle prit un nouveau parchemin et trempa sa plume dans de l'encre noire...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Malfoy,<em>

_Avant tout, je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas trop sûre du contenu de cette lettre, et si cela est vrai, ne lui en veux pas..._

_J'ai passé une excellente soirée au bal, un homme m'a invité, il a été charmant avec moi pendant toute la soirée. Il a réussi à me séduire, et j'ai appris que cet homme était toi..._

_Victor m'a tout raconté depuis le début et cela m'a bouleversé. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi, d'un côté tu es un sale petit arrogant et prétentieux, mais tu as ce côté charmant que j'ai découvert le soir du bal. _

_Etait-ce un pari ? Un simple jeu avec tes camarades ? Dis-moi la vérité, Malefoy._

_Hermione Granger"_

Lucius Malefoy replia la lettre, la rangea dans l'enveloppe et alla la donner à son fils.

* * *

><p>Lucius toqua et entra dans la chambre. Il aperçu son fils, assis sur son lit.<p>

_- Tu as reçu une lettre, Drago._

_- Merci_, dit simplement Drago en prenant la lettre que lui tendait son père.

Avant de sortir, ce dernier regarda son fils. Et il fermit la porte.

Oui, il valait mieux que personne ne soit au courant des sentiments de Drago envers une née-moldue. Oui, il valait mieux que Drago ne suive pas les pas de son père. C'est ce que se dit Lucius en s'en allant vers son bureau.

* * *

><p><em>- Je lui avais pourtant dis de ne le dire à personne, à personne ! Mais évidemment, il a fallu qu'il le dise et à elle, à elle ! Oh Merlin, donne moi la patience et la sagesse car si tu me donnes la force, je l'explose ! Oh Merlin, que dois-je répondre à cette lettre ? Dois-je lui dire la vérité ou lui dire que ce n'était qu'un simple pari ? Oh Merlin, aide moi, je t'en supplie ! <em>Se dit Drago. Alors c'est ainsi, qu'il décida d'écrire une réponse à la Gryffondor.

* * *

><p><em>"Granger,<em>

_J'ai hésité à te dire la vérité ou bien mentir et te dire que ce n'était qu'un simple jeu._

_Alors, oui c'est vrai, c'était bien moi le soir du bal, c'est moi qui suis venu t'inviter au bal et c'est aussi moi qui ai dit à Krum que je voulais qu'on échange de place._

_Et je lui avais bien dis de fermer sa bouche mais il a fallut qu'il le dise et à toi, évidemment. Non mais quel scrout à pétard !_

_Je pense que tu es déçu et de toute façon, jamais tu ne me comprendras alors ne cherche pas car pour une fois, tu ne trouveras pas._

_Drago Malefoy."_

Hermione posa la lettre sur son bureau et se dit qu'elle y répondrait demain matin. Elle se coucha et rêva du soir du bal, elle rêvait qu'elle dansait dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, ce dernier ayant son propre visage.

* * *

><p><em>"Malefoy,<em>

_Te dire que je ne pense plus à cette soirée, serait te mentir. Je crois que tu as réussi à me séduire et que ton côté arrogant et prétentieux s'efface peu à peu laisant place à ton côté charmant et séduisant. Je suis tombé sous ton charme et tu sais très bien que je ferais tout pour découvrir ce qui t'as poussé à faire ceci. _

_D'ailleurs, j'ai rêvé de toi, la nuit dernière._

_Bien à toi,_

_Hermione Granger"_

_- Blaise, tu as vu ? Elle a rêve de moi !_ S'écria Malefoy, tout heureux.

_- Oui, Drago, j'ai vu mais tu comptes lui dire que tu l'aimes ou pas ?_

_- Mais que racontes-tu Blaise, je ne l'aime pas !_

_- Oui, si tu le dis..._

Drago regarda son ami lire la lettre, il réfléchissait à ses paroles. Non, il n'aimait pas Hermione, non, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, non, son père le tuerait.

_- Alors, que comptes-tu lui répondre ?_ Demanda Blaise, interrompant par la même occasion les pensées de son ami.

_- Je ne sais pas trop. _

_- Tu vas lui dire que tu as des sentiments pour elle ?_

_- Blaise ! Par Merlin, je ne ressens rien pour elle !_

_- Alors pourquoi, tu as fais ceci le soir du bal, tout ça pour être avec elle ? _Demanda Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

_- Je l'ai fais...parce qu'elle...elle...elle ne ressemble pas à Pansy !_

_- C'est ça ton excuse ? Elle est minable !_

_- Par le caleçon de Merlin, lâche moi avec cette histoire, Blaise !_

_- Très bien, mais ouvre les yeux sur tes propres sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Drago. C'est un conseil, un conseil d'ami._

Sur ces mots, Blaise partit de la chambre de son ami et le laissa seul, réfléchir sur ses sentiments ainsi qu'à la réponse qu'il devait envoyer à Hermione.

Après le départ de son ami, Drago s'installa à son bureau, prit un parchemin ainsi que sa plume, et trempa celle-ci dans de l'encre noire...

_« Granger,_

_Sache que jamais tu ne trouv »_

_- Non, ne commençons pas ainsi._ Drago prit un nouveau parchemin et commença :

_« Granger,_

_Ce n'est pas bien de rêver de moi, penses donc à ce cher Weasmoche ! »_

_- Non plus._

Alors le Serpentard jeta aussi ce parchemin et après plusieurs tentatives – sa chambre était remplie de parchemins écrasés – il décida de faire une pause, il s'allongea sur son lit et rêva d'Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>« Granger,<em>

_Pense bien à cette soirée, car c'est certainement la première mais aussi la dernière fois que nous passerons une soirée comme celle-ci. Moi aussi, je ne peux te mentir et crois-moi, je ne cesse d'y penser, encore et encore. Mais sache que jamais tu ne sauras la raison de tous ceci alors pour une fois, ne cherche pas, cela serait risqué pour toi et pour moi._

_J'en suis ravi que tu rêves de moi, cela doit te changer de voir un si beau visage dans tes songes._

_D'ailleurs, moi aussi, je viens de rêver de toi._

_Bien à toi, _

_Drago Malefoy »_

Après avoir lu cette lettre, Hermione se sentait heureuse, elle ne sait comment l'expliquer mais elle se sentait bien, très bien même. Et c'est avec avidité qu'elle répondit aux petits pics de prétention de Malefoy.

* * *

><p><em>« Drago, <em>

_Maintenant que nous échangeons des lettres aimables et sans insultes, je pense avoir le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom, puis n'oublie pas que nous avons passé une soirée, magnifique sois dit-en passant, ensemble et tu n'y cesses d'y penser !_

_Pourquoi cela est-il risqué ? Est-ce même dangereux ? Dis-moi, je veux savoir !_

_J'avoue que tu as été très séduisant, dans mes rêves, car tu ne portais pas ton masque d'impassibilité, d'arrogance et de prétention, tu étais... comme le soir du bal donc tu étais parfait._

_J'en suis flattée que tu rêves de moi, une sang-de-bourbe, comme tu aimes bien m'appeler. _

_Bien à toi,_

_Hermione Granger »_

Drago soupira. Que devait-il donc faire, lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité ? Non, cela serait trop dangereux. Et désormais, elle compte l'appeler par son prénom, mais personne n'a le droit de l'appeler Drago, sauf Blaise, il trouve que cela fait trop personnel. Même s'il aime bien s'imaginer la résonance de son prénom dit par les lèvres d'Hermione. Alors c'est avec un léger sourire heureux qu'il prit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume, il trempa cette dernière dans de l'encre noire et qu'il écrit une réponse à Hermione, à sa bien-aimée...

Par la fenêtre de son bureau, Lucius aperçut le hibou Grand-Duc de son fils s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que le rapace ne soit plus qu'un petit point noir dans ce vaste ciel. Il n'a jamais vu Drago ainsi ces derniers jours, on aurait presque dit qu'il était heureux, sûrement grâce à cette née-moldue, Hermione Granger. Lucius pensait sincèrement que, grâce à cette dernière, son fils prendrait le bon chemin, pas comme son père, il espérait aussi qu'elle le rendrait heureux même si cela veut dire qu'il fallait fondre une famille. Il veut bien avoir une bru née-moldue et des petits-enfants sangs-mêlés seulement si cela rendrait son fils heureux. Après tout, il ne voulait que le bonheur de son fils et il savait très bien que s'il rejoindrait les rangs du seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago sera malheureux.

* * *

><p>Hermione détacha la lettre accrochée à la patte du rapace qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier, elle lui donnait donc une portion de nourriture pour hiboux. Et toute heureuse, elle déplia la lettre et la lit.<p>

_« Granger,_

_Premièrement, je ne te permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom. Certes nous échangeons des lettres sans insultes, bien que tu en as écrite une dans ta lettre précédente. _

_On dit que tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération, j'en doute sérieusement. Nous avons échanger des lettre auparavant et je ne t'ai pas traiter de née-moldue vulgairement depuis le fameux soir du bal. C'est bien toi qui cherche la bouse d'hippogriffe._

_Je ne dirais rien sur les risques de cette révélation !_

_Enfin ! Ta réputation vient d'être sauvée, tu as devinais que je ne faisais que portais un stupide masque..._

_Bien à toi,_

_Drago Malefoy »_

Hermione posa la lettre de Drago sur son bureau et soupira. Elle releva la tête et aperçut le Grand-Duc de Malefoy alors elle décida de lui répondre dès maintenant. Elle prit sa plume et un parchemin, et elle se mit à écrire ….

* * *

><p>Drago fut étonné quand il vit son Grand-Duc revenir, il ne pensait qu'il recevrait une réponse aussi rapidement, surtout de la part d'Hermione. Il ouvrit alors la fenêtre pour que son Grand-Duc puisse lui apporter directement la lettre, sans passer par son père.<p>

_« Drago !_

_Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas sur ton désir ou pas de t'appeler par ton prénom !_

_C'était juste un essai, je te testais, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais réagir : si tu allais continuer à m'insulter ou me le faire remarquer que c'est moi qui ai commencé comme dans ta précédente lettre. Tu viens de gagner ma gratitude, Drago._

_Mais pourquoi donc ?_

_Je suis désolé si je viens de te faire de la peine, je ne voulais pas. Je m'en veux..._

_Et arrête d'insulter ma réputation !_

_Bien à toi,_

_Hermione Granger »_

Drago relit la lettre, ce qu'il pouvait aimer ses réponses. Non, elle ne lui a pas fait de peine mais on dirait qu'elle s'en veut, se pourrait-elle qu'elle s'en veuille vraiment ?

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il décida de lui répondre directement...

* * *

><p>Lucius vu à nouveau le Grand Duc de son fils s'envoler vers le ciel, il était désormais sûr, son fils l'aimait, il aimait une née-moldue. Et un très, vraiment très léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Lucius. Secrètement, il était fier de son fils.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione guettait. Elle guettait avec impatience le retour du hibou du Serpentard. Elle fut toute ravie quand elle le vit arrivée. Impatiente, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et caressa le hibou. Puis, elle lui détacha la lettre de sa patte et l'ouvrit.<p>

_« Granger !_

_Je ne suis pas prêt de t'appeler par ton prénom, cela ferait trop intime._

_Et je ne suis pas aussi contente que tu ne le penses d'avoir gagner ta gratitude. Je commence à penser que notre relation devient étroite et presque amicale._

_Cesse de m'importuner avec les risques de ma révélation !_

_Contrairement, à ce que tu penses, tu ne m'as pas fais de peine alors arrête de t'excuser._

_Et en ce qui concerne ta réputation, j'en dis ce que je veux ! Ce n'est surtout pas toi qui va me dire ou non, ce que je dois faire !_

_Bien à toi,_

_Drago Malefoy »_

Hermione poussa un soupir, elle se demandait si c'était vraiment correct de continuer à envoyer des lettres au Serpentard. Elle envoya ces dernières pensées au diable et prit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et commença à répondre à Drago...

* * *

><p>Drago était resté à son bureau, il n'était même pas aller guetter le retour de son hibou près de la fenêtre. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de mettre une touche d'arrogance dans sa dernière lettre. Après tout, il devrait un peu garder de son masque d'impassibilité, comme le lui a fait remarquer la Gryffondor. Il chassa ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.<p>

_- Oui ?_

Il vit sa porte s'ouvrir et son père se présenta devant celle-ci.

_- Drago, tu as encore reçu une lettre. La voilà._

_- Merci. Euh...l'avez-vous ouverte ?_ Demanda Drago avec inquiétude. Si son père venait à découvrir la correspondance qu'il entretenait avec Hermione, il le tuerait probablement.

_- Bien sûr que non Drago. Tes affaires ne me concernent en aucun cas mais fais les bons choix, _ajouta son père.

Son père déposa la lettre sur le bureau de son fils, et sortit. Pendant que Drago était resté pétrifié par les derniers mots de son père. Pourquoi son père avait dis ces mots ? A quoi faisait-il allusion ? Qu'est ce qu'il a bien voulu dire par ces mots ?

_* Fais les bons choix... *_

Cette petite phrase n'arrêtait pas de retentir dans la tête du Serpentard pendant qu'il lisait la lettre d'Hermione.

_« Drago,_

_Tu as le droit de m'appeler Hermione, cela ne fait pas trop intime, comme tu t'obstines à le penser !_

_Et le fait que notre relation devienne amicale, te déplaît autant ? _

_Pourtant, le soir du bal du soir, tu étais charmant et cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire._

_D'accord, mais promets-moi de tout me révéler, un jour ou l'autre..._

_Arrête de porter ton masque d'arrogance, redeviens le Drago charmant, séduisant et gentil, le Drago que j'ai connu le soir du bal._

_Bien à toi,_

_Hermione Granger »_

Un sourire vint naître sur les lèvres du Serpentard, il était content que la Gryffondor est compris qu'il portait son fameux masque. C'est avec joie, qu'il prit un nouveau parchemin et une plume qu'il trempa dans de l'encre noire et il commença à écrire à Hermione...

* * *

><p><em>« Hermione, (tant qu'on y est, autant t'appeler par ton prénom alors!)<em>

_Justement, si notre relation devient amicale cale ne me déplaît pas du tout et j'en serais heureux mais il y a toujours ces fameux risques qui sont un obstacle..._

_Vas-tu donc arrêter de faire revivre la soirée du bal sans cesse dans tes lettres ?_

_Cela fut une belle soirée, autant pour toi que pour moi, mais il vaut mieux que cela ne reste qu'un souvenir, un souvenir très heureux..._

_Un jour certainement, je te parlerais peut-être des risques, peut-être..._

_Tu remarqueras certainement que dans cette lettre, j'enlève totalement mon masque, dans cette lettre ce n'est que mon cœur qui parle et je prends un risque énorme en t'envoyant cette lettre._

_Bien à toi,_

_Drago Malfoy »_

Des petites gouttes vinrent atterrirent sur la lettre du Serpentard. Hermione fut tellement émue par cette dernière, qu'elle laissa ses larmes traversées ses yeux. Et c'est d'une main, légèrement tremblante, qu'elle entreprit de répondre à Drago...

* * *

><p><em>*Faire les bons choix... *<em>

_*Faire les bons choix... *_

_*Faire les bons choix... *_

Cette toute petite phrase n'arrêtait pas de retentir dans la tête de Drago et il était sûr d'avoir fais le bon choix en disant presque la vérité à Hermione. Elle, qui était si intelligente, n'arrivait pas à comprendre quels étaient les risques s'il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait et elle ne comprendrait certainement pas non plus quel était le risque de lui avoir envoyé cette lettre si son père lisait la lettre...

Car oui, il avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses vrais sentiments, il l'aimait. Mais il avait aussi compris les risques...

Au loin dans le ciel, il aperçut son hibou alors il se précipita à aller ouvrir sa fenêtre. C'est avec empressement qu'il ouvrit la lettre de sa Gryffondor.

_« Drago,_

_Je crois avoir comprendre dans ta précédente lettre qu'il faut arrêter le début de notre relation amicale, donc il faut arrêter notre correspondance._

_Si tu n'es pas d'accord, envoie moi encore une lettre, mais si tu es d'accord avec mes propos, ne_ _prends plus de parchemin, ni ta plume, ne m'envoie plus jamais de lettre._

_J'en suis heureuse que tu ais enfin laisser ton cœur parler, je commençais à croire qu'il étouffait sous ce masque d'arrogance._

_Adieu Malefoy._

_Hermione Granger »_

Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il regarda un instant ses parchemins et sa plume, il n'était pas d'accord avec les propos d'Hermione, son cœur voulait à tout prix que leur relation soit bien plus qu'amicale mais sa conscience lui fit rappeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son père. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ce qu'avais dis la Gryffondor. Il se leva de son lit, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et déposa la dernière lettre de sa bien-aimée dedans, là où il avait rangé toutes les autres lettres d'Hermione et il alla, à nouveau, s'effondrer sur son lit.

Si on était assez attentif, on aurait pu apercevoir une, une seule, larme couler le long de la joue pour mourir sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Lucius trouva ceci étrange. Il avait aperçu le Grand-Duc de son fils revenir mais cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il ne l'avait pas vu s'envoler à nouveau, avec une nouvelle lettre accrochée à sa patte. Qu'avait décidé son fils ? Il lui avait pourtant dit de faire les bons choix...<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione, dont les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler, attendait devant sa fenêtre. Ces dernières redoublèrent d'intensité quand elle vit qu'aucun hibou Grand-Duc ne revenait. Elle devait l'admettre, elle avait bien su lire entre les lignes de la dernière lettre de Malefoy...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilààààààààààààààà !<em>

_Vous n'avez pas aimé, ou au contraire, vous avez adoré ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review, please, en plus c'est bientôt Noël ! :D_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._

_**(PETITE INFO POUR MES AUTRES FICTIONS :**_

_**J'avais dis que je ferais des suites pour certains os alors je n'ai pas abandonné ces idées mais c'est juste que je suis très occupé sans temps-ci avec les cours et les photos.**_

_**Donc je termine d'abord cette fiction ainsi que Souvenir d'un Amour et ensuite, je m'attaque aux autres, PROMIS ! )**_


End file.
